La casa abadonada
by YuukiKotoko
Summary: Kaien Cross, el director de la academia cross, leyó una historia sobre una casa que fue abandonada por las familias que vivían en ella, pero él ingenió un plan de ir a excursión con las clases de los humanos y con la clase nocturna, para ambos mando logren convivir juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mientras estaba en mi liceo, estube haciendo mi primer fic de esta serie Vampire Knight, se trata del relato de una casa abandonada, que el director de la academia, Kaien Cross, en este capitulo voy a poner el relato de la casa como una introducción.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1 : Introducción

_Hace mucho tiempo, vivían una familia muy adinerada, un padre de familia viviendo con su esposa y sus dos hijos mellizos. Ellos al mudarse creyeron que vivirían en esa casa para siempre, pero lo que no sabían es que ocurrían cosas muy extrañas, oían pasos rápidos, risas de niños y hasta se rompían cosas, la familia rica estaban muy asustada, que después ellos no soportaron más, con la desición de irse de la casa y se fueron a mudarse en otra casa._

_Con el paso del tiempo, muchas familias al mudarse a la casa, ocurren cosas paranormales y se van sin saber de ella, hasta el presente aún sigue intacta la casa y los espiritus que yacen en ella._

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, disculpen por ponerlo tan corto, para el próximo capitulo, les prometo que será más largo. **


	2. Capitulo 2 : La excursión

**Hola a todos , espero que les haya gustado mi fic, ahora me paso a traspasar el capitulo dos,**

**espero que les guste. n_n**

Capitulo 2 : La excursión

La academia Cross, una escuela muy prestigiosa que se divide en dos clases, la primera es formada por la clase de día (Humanos), y la clase nocturna, donde solo estudian vampiros. El director de la tan prestigiada escuela, Kaien Cross, pensaba en hacer una excursión para que vampiros y humanos puedan compartir y que tengan el concepto de "ayuda al prójimo", a si que pensó si existiera una persona que pudiera avisarle con su megáfono sobre la excursión.

En primer lugar pensó en Zero Kyriu, pero el sabe que hace muho tiempo, la familia de Zero fue asesinada por una vampira llamada Shizuka, por eso el joven albino los odia, tambien pensó en su hermosa, pero adorable hija adoptiva Yuuki, ella a simple vista no odia a los pura sangre, por que tiene una buena relación de amistad, con el estudiante de la clase nocturna Kaname Kuran. Entonces el director obtó por informarle a Yuuki.

- Mi linda Yuuki, como has estado. - mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

- Señor director, no me diga que me ha llamado solo para eso. - dice la chica.

- ... -

- Bueno otou_san.- dijo Yuuki resignada.

- Awww Yuuki, que linda, pero hablando en serio, yo te quería pedir un favor. - dice el director.

- Si, dígame. - dice la castaña prestando atención.

- Bueno veras, es que tu y yo queremos que Zero y Kaname se lleven mejor.

- Si.

- Pensaba en hacer una excursión, para que toda la academia pueda ir. - dice el director.

- Si, y ¿En que lugar vamos a ir?. - pregunta la chica.

- jejejejejeje iremos en una casa embrujada - poniedo una cara tétrica.

- C-Casa embrujada, no me diga que vamos a campar adentro de ella. - dice una asustada Yuuki.

- jajajajaja, era broma vamos a campar fuera.

- Padreee. - Un aura maligna se apodera de Yuuki.

Désde las afueras de la sala del director, se oían las súplicas del director de la académia, golpeado por su hija, hasta que cualquier estudiante se le salga un escalofrío y comienzan a correr.

Mientras afuera de la academia.

- Shiki- decía una rúbia de sos coletas, de nombre Rima Touya, mientras le hablaba a su compañero.

- No , pero parece el grito de un humano que vió ese tipo de peliculas que ven los mortales. - le contestaba un pelirrojo de piel pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana y de unos ojos celestes de nombre Shiki Senri.

- Te refieres a esas pelicula de terror - contestó la rubia vampira.

- Si, que te parece si volvemos al dormitorio, o Kaname_sama nos castiga .- dice Shiki.

- mmm tienes razón, saves que no me gusta estar todo el tiempo en el sol. - dice Rima yendose con el paraguas y junto a Shiki al dormitorio de la clase nocturna.

Mientras tanto, en la hora de descanso, estaba una castaña de pelo corto, estaba arriba de una fuente quien llevaba un megáfono.

**Flash Back.**

- Mi querida hija Yuuki, después de que me des otro golpe - mencionó el director con un chichon al estilo anime - quiero darte esto - dice mientras le entrega un megáfono.

- Padre, porque me da esto - dice la castaña mencionando con el dedo aquel objeto.

- Para que todos te oigan - fue interrumpido por su hija.

- Y a sé para que sirve, porque - dice Yuuki enojada.

- Para que digas sobre la excursión, y que toda la academia y sobre todo, que escuchen la clase nocturna - finalizó en director.

**Fin del Flas Back **

Pensamiento de Yuuki : _" Padre, porque me hace esto y además esto es muy vergonsoso " _- Se decía muy apenada , porque desde hace tiempo cuando ella, en la academia, no tenía problema que dijera en voz alta para que la escucharan, pero ahora tiene que usar un megáfono, esta vez su padre exageró con esto.

- _" No tengo más opción " _- pensaba ella, mientra presionaba el botón de encender, y comensaba con decir sobre lo que le dijo su padre Kaien - ¡ Chicos, quiero dar una información ! - vociferó Yuuki y todo los jovenes escucharon - ¡ El director organizó una excursión, nos llevará a una casa abandonada ! - al terminar, pensó que no fue bueno mencionar la casa, luego hubo un silencio en los chicos, pero luego se escuchó un murmullo por parte de ellos y se escuchó unos comentarios.

- Que genial una casa abandonada - dijo un chico.

- Me parece interesante - dijo una chica.

En ese momento, Yuuki no sabía que decir, si estar feliz o muy emocionada, al oir lo que decían, estaba contenta de que ellos aceptaran la idea.

- ¡ Bien chicos, comiencen a empacar sus casas , por que nos reuniremos en la tarde ! - con esto finaliza, antes de que pudiera bajar de la fuente, ella se resbala hacia atrás pero algo o alguien le detubo la caída.

- Deberías tener cuidado al bajar Yuuki, - esa voz, esa dulce voz la podría reconocer en cualquier parte, esa voz le pertenecía a la persona que le robó el corazón, cuando a su niñez fue salvada por él, esa persona era Kaname Kuran.

- _sempai - dice nerviosa la castaña - g-g-grasias por evitar que me cayera.

- No hay de que, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa - dice Kaname apunto de ponerle su mano en la mejilla de Yuuki, pero otra mano le impide aquella acción.

_**Fin del capitulo dos**_

**Con esto termino mi fick, disculpen por demorarme en publicar este capitulo, por que no me llegaba tanta inspiración, ahora en mi liceo estube terminandolo y ahora es el turno de ustedes para que lo lean, y me den sus comentarios n_n.**


	3. El comienzo de la excurción

**Hola a todos, disculpenme por no haberlo publicado, ahora estube haciedo el capitulo, durante estos días me faltaba algo de inspiración.**

**Para el capitulo de hoy, comienza con la aparición del gran Zero Kiryu intentado apartar a Yuuki de Kaname, déspues comienza la reunión de la hora acordada por Yuuki, y más adelate van a ocurrir cosas anormales en esa casa.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3 : El comienzo de la excursión**

- Veo que no tienes concideración con que haya ayudado a Yuuki - dice al parecer enojado el joven vampiro sostenido por una mano firme de un albino, medio vampiro Zero Kiryu.

- Ja ! - exclama el albino - vaya pero que insolencia más grande, sangre pura.

- Z-Zero y Kaname_sempai detenganse por favor - dice Yuuki - Estan atrayendo atención de los demás - dice ella observando a los alumnos de la academia observando lo ocurrido.

- M-M-Mina, no pasa nada, recuerden que a la tarde nos reuniremos en la noche, a las afueras de la academia - dice se forma alegre a los demás, y ellos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Mientras tanto ...

- Disculpame Yuuki - dice Kaname de rodillas - creo que te incomode con lo que pasó antes - dice Kaname de una manera muy apenada.

- Eeeehhhh, no no se prepcupe Kaname _sempai - dice Yuuki haciendo un movimiento con los brazos de manera muy apenada.

- Bien creo que sería mejor que me vaya a mi salón - dice al vampiro - nos veremos más tarde para la reunión de esta noche ¿Nó?

- Eh, si, ahhh Kaname_sempai, para esta tarde mi padre va a hacer una excursión afuera de la academia, tambien estan invitados lo de la clase nocturna - dice la chica de los cabellos castaños.

- Me siento muy agradecido por invitarnos Yuuki - dice Kaname con una media sonrisa - espero que no te haya molestado Zero Kikryu. - con una mirada seria.

- No haré nada que dañe a Yuuki, pero si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo - dijo de manera muy enojada al vampiro Kuran.

- Eso lo sé pero ten cuidado si te atréves a beber su sangre - dijo lo ultimo Kaname, y se dá la vuelta para poder regresar a su salón, pero antes de regresar hiba a darle una pequeña visita al director de la academia privada Cross.

Mientras tanto con Yuuki y Zero.

- Zero, esta vez te excediste con Kaname_sempai - dijo de repente pero muy enojada Yuuki.

- Je, te cuidado con quien tienes que confiar en ese pura sangre - se va al salón Zero, pero una mano lo toma del brazo.

- Pero Zero, no puedes aferrarte a tu pasado - dice la castaña - por favor Zero, cuando estemos en la excursión, ni tu y ni Kaname_sempai se pongan a pelear, además él y el director decidieron que tiene que haber una convivencía entre nosotros con los vam - fue interrumpida por Zero poniendole su pálida mano en la cara de Yuuki.

- No hables, o nos retrasaremos .

- Eh ?, Eeehhhh, SI ES VERDAD !, y es por tu culpa - dijo Yuuki corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Eh?, pero si fuiste tu la que nos atrasó con tu buen opinion sobre los puras sangre - dice un Zero muy alterado, y persiguiendo a Yuuki-

- YA CALLATE!

- NO TU CALLATE !

En esa misma noche, en un hermoso bosque, estaba el director de la prestigiada académia privada cross, Kaien Cross, quien le fue enviado una carta de parte de Kaname, se preguntaba el por qué le quería hablar el vampiro, se tratará de otro ataque de vampiros que quieren la sangre humana. Déspues de que el director se le acabase las preguntas en su mente, de la nada se apareció como una sombra sin vista por el ojo humano, Kaien entró en un estado de alerta, se preparó el arma y apuntarle al causante, pero cuando estaba por disparar, ahí se encontraba el vampiro que le entregó a su preaciada hija Yuuki, a auqien siente un gran aprecio por el, como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Tranquilicese, yon no soy un chupa sangre impura - menciona Kaname con las manos arriba-

- ¿ Ah ?, eras tu Kaname, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy al saber que eras tu - dice aliviado Kaien.

- Me alaga director Cross - dice Kaname con una reverencia - pero yo no hablaba de eso.

- ¿ Entonces de que querías hablar conmigo ?

- Le quería hablar sobre la tan famosa excursión que usted preparó, para que mi raza y la suya, tuvieran más compatevilidad - dice Kaname muy seriamente.

- Por supesto que siiiiiiiiiiii - dice kaien muy feliz y dando vueltas, en la imagen de atrás del director estaba reflejada de un color rosa con flores rojas.

- Por favor director, no haga eso - dice el vampiro Kuran disimulando verguenza y viendo por lo alrededores que no haya escuchado ni un humano y ni tampoco vampiro.

- Entonces el director de la académia paro - y por que lo dices de manera seria, acaso hay algo que te incomode, por que desde hace mucho tiempo, nosotros tuvimos el acuerdo de que vampiros y humanos vivan en convivencia para que no haya otra guerra.

- Eso lo entendido director pero...

- Pero que ?, Kaname_kun - dijo el director mirando a los ojos al vampiro de ojos rojos como la sangre.

- Por que tiene que ir ese medio vampiro - dijo de manera enojada, que no atrapó a la mirada del director - d-d-digo a Zero Kyriu, un cazador de vampiros.

- Entiendo que te incomoda por ser un cazador, pero esa no es razon para que se odien - dice serio el director Cross.

- Eso lo tengo entendido, pero me molesta que él beba la sangre de Yuuki, y que se acerque tanto a ella como si fueran ... - al parecer el vampiro Kuran no se atraveía a decirle al director aquella palabra.

- Como si fuesen pareja - dijo el director Kaien Cross, quien le adivinó la ultima palabra de la oración al vampiro sangre pura quien se sorprende.

- Si - dice con la mirada baja el vampiro.

- No sé el por qué tu odias tanto a Zero_kun, pero quiero que tu sepas, o la parte de la historia sobre su familia, supongo que te lo sabes ? - le pregunta Kaien, y Kaname asiente de forma positiva.

- Bien, pero quiero que tu seoas que Zero_kun es un amigo muy apreciado por Yuuki, él y ella fueron amigos de la infancia, cuando los presenté, ella mostró una curiosidad increible hacia Zero_kun, pero eso no signifique entre ellos haya una relación - dijo dando la vuelta y mirando a Kaname - pero si eso pasa, si Zero se le ocurre en sobrepasarse con mi linda Yuuki, el se las verá conmigo - mostrando en sus manos un látigo, si saber como se le apareción en sus manos, y mostrando una cara diabólica.

- Director, nunca pensé que le notara on complejo paternal hacia Yuuki - dice Kaname con una gota en la nuca, al estilo anime.

- Jejejejeje, es verdad, yo se que ella nunca me llamará padre las veces que se lo pida, pero yo no me arrepiento de adoptarla como mi hija - dice Kaien mostrando una media sonrisa.

- Lo entiendo, grasias por la charla director - dice Kaname, dando una reverencia, y déspues se marcha hacia a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la académia, estaba el director de la privada académia Cross _"Espero que no cometas una tontería, con tal de hacerle daño a mi hija Yuuki "_, después, Kaien se va hacia la académia para ordenar sus cosas para la excurcío, segun su hija, es en la tarde, y ya es la tarde, asi que se apresuró para darse prisa.

En las afueras de Académia Cross, en la entrada se enontraban todos los alumnis de la clase diurna con sus mochilas de excursión y hablando de manera animada sobre como será aquel lugar, habrán fantasmas,y otras cosas paranormales en las mentes de ellos, todos estaban emocionados, pero excepto uno, Zero Kyriu, quien estaba muy de mal humor, como se les ocurre pensar en tonterías pensaba el albino, si solo es una simple excurción, no tiene nada de especial una casa embrujada.

Cuando Zero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, derrepente recibe un libretazo, y como si su cuerpo se moviera sin su autocontrol, el retiene el ataque, y vio quien era el imbecil quien le propinaba un golpe con una libreta, y resulto que fue Sayori Wakaba, la mejor amiga de Yuuki.

- Vamos Zero, Yuuki no tardará en buscar su mochila, no es que nos demoremos en irnos en estas dos horas jajaja - rie nerviosa Sayori

- No estoy molesto por eso - dice calmadamente Zero - es solo que ... ¡POR QUE RAYOS TENEMOS QUE IR CON UNOS PURAS SANGRE ! - grita a todo pulmos Zero, y despues todos los demás lo miraron raro.

- Etto, Zero, no es razon para que grites - dice Sayori tratanto de calmar a Zero, hasta que escucho una voz que pudo reconocer.

- CHICOS YA REGRESÉ CON LA LIBRETA! - dice corriendo Yuuki, y mientras que los demás la miraron con admiración _" ¿ Como puede gritar y correr al mismo tiempo ? ", _se decían en la mente de los demás.

- Disculpen por la demora, pero es que el director se le había olvidado traer su megáfono - dijo una Yuuki muy cansada y apuntando al susodicho con su dedo al director Kaien.

- Jajajajaja, disculpen por mi irresposabilidad - dice en forma de disculpa el hombre con anteojos, con la mano atrás, y los demás se dijeron, si como no, pero una voz muy animada les informa.

- Amigos, no se desanimen, ya nos iremos muy pronto, esperemos a los de la clase nocturna ...

- Yuuki Cross, nostros estuvimos aqui todo el tiempo - dijo de pronto la voz de Kaname, quien quedó atras de la chica de ojos marrones, cuando Yuuki se voltea para ver quien le hablo, ella se asustó.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - gria Yuuki del susto que le dió Kaname, espantando a los demás.

- Ayyy Yuuki aun te queda la mitad de pulmones, déspues de tanto correr - dice después Zero sacando las manos de sus oidos.

- B-Buenos ya estan la clase nocturna - despues alza su mano diciendo - ¡ AHORA VAMOS A LA EXCURSIÓN !

- Siiiiiiii - dijeron los de la clase diurna, excepto a los de la clase noturna.

- Jejejeje , esa es la Yuuki con mucha energía - dice con una sonrisa Kaname.

- Kaname_sama, usted se está riendo - dijo depronto una de las alumnas de la clase nocturna, una joven de cabellos color marron claro, de largas ondulaciones, de una piel muy pálida y de unos ojos de color marron oscuro.

- Si Ruka - dice Kaname - ¿ que tiene de malo ?

- No nada Kaname_sama - dice la hermosa vampira - es que es la primera vez que sonrie de esa forma, será por Yuuki Cross.

Cuando Kaname la oyó, le dirigió una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razon Ruka y los demas vampiros quedaron petrificados,_ " Acaso Kaname Kuran, el vampiro más serio de la clase, sonrie "_, eso pensaban los demás vampiros.

Déspues de que la clase diurna y la clase nocturna se runieran, por fin lograron salir de la académia para ir la tal deseada excursión, y el director se ofreció en ser el guía para llevarlos hacia aquella casa, caminaron, caminaron y caminaron, hasta que por fin llegaron.

- Chicos, esta es la famosa casa que les quería mostrar en esta excurción - dice con una mirada de detective, con unos brillos se le salían en su rostro.

Déspues de que todos ( la clase diurna y la clase nocturna ), se fueran a dejar sus cosas en alguna parte, cuando Yuuki hiba a acompañar a Sayori y a Zero, derpente escucha una voz de una niña pequeña diciendo_ - " Ayudame " - _y ella miró hacia la casa y cuando se hiba a mover una mano le pone una mano en su brazo y déspues ella mira hacia esa persona.

- Yuuki_chan, que pasa ? - die de manera muy preocupada su amiga Sayori -

- Ah, nada Yori_chan, por que no mejor avmos con los demás - dice Yuuki con una sonrisa finjida.

- MMM, esta bien pero no te separes de nosotros si - dice con una sonrisa fraternal a Yuuki, y ella le responde la sonrisa y ellas juntas se fueron con los demás.

**Espéro que les haya gustado, y disculpen por no actualizarme y no publicarlo a tiempo, es que en nestos días que estube jugando en la 3ds, the world ends with you y lo completé n_n , se me oldivaba que tenía que actualizar un capitulo de la casa embrujada de la serie Vampire Knight, y por el retaso, es que se me tira por el desague la inspiración y ahora a toda prisa estube completando el capitulo para despues ponerlo en el fanfic.**

**Para el próximo capitulo va haver más emoción, y les prometo que me actualizaré más temprano n_n**


End file.
